Episode 9540 (22nd August 2018)
Plot The Rovers is closed for refurbishment. Johnny's name goes up over the door. He and Jenny are coy about the changes they're making to the pub but hint that they're extensive. Henry has his first paper round for The Kabin. He takes ages as he knocks on doors to hand the papers over. David, Max and Lily return from Barbados. Sean irritates Carol by scaring away a man she's trying to sell herself to. He fails to stop her getting into a stranger's car. Paula tells Sally and Tim that the police recovered the SIM card from the burner phone and it corroborates Duncan's story. Sally tells Gina to sling her hook when she tries to make amends. Audrey leaves David in charge of the salon as she prepares to set off on her "cruise". Gail smells a rat when she hears her on the phone to "Lucien". Jenny spreads it around that the Rovers is being transformed into a gastropub and won't be serving hotpots anymore. Robert and Michelle become concerned about the competition. Billy visits Josh again and urges him to admit to what he did to David, as only then can he repent. Josh continues to deny being a rapist and summons a nurse to get rid of Billy. A badly beaten Carol finds Sean and collapses into his arms. Lewis cooks dinner for Audrey. Gail hears him in the background while on the phone to Audrey and Audrey pretends she's at a VIP party with the ship's captain and ABBA to cover. Sean uses a passer-by's phone to call an ambulance and Billy. Tim is alarmed to learn that the Connors may remove the dartboard from the Rovers and install a dress code. Gina gives Sally an ugly ornament as a present by way of apology and they make up. Jenny announces the pub is being renamed "The Roverz". Imran tells Gail that the Valley of the Stars - the ship Audrey is supposedly on - was scrapped three months ago. Lewis tells Audrey he wants to spend the time he has left with her and wins her over. Gail worries that Audrey is losing her marbles. At A&E, Billy asks Sean what's really going on, ignoring his pleas to drop the matter. Sean finally admits that he's homeless. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and garden *Weatherfield General - A&E, corridor and Josh's room *Unknown streets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny and Jenny admire their names over the Rovers' door and spread the word that they are going to turn it into a gastropub; Gail becomes suspicious of Audrey's cruise; and when Billy helps Sean take Carol to the hospital, he breaks down and admits he is homeless. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,112,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes